Post 9 pm
by saritakinomoto
Summary: Para él las noches en Konoha eran un suplicio sin fin. Los sentimientos encontrados que padecía, más allá de las 9pm, hora en que todos ya se habían retirado a sus hogares, se agolpaban en su interior vez con vez mientras el placer lo llenaba completamente y no solo física sino también emocionalmente.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. La historia es mía, usando a sus personajes en mis locas fantasías.

 **Resumen:** Para él las noches en Konoha eran un suplicio sin fin. Los sentimientos encontrados que padecía, más allá de las 9 .pm., hora en que todos ya se habían retirado a sus hogares, se agolpaban en su interior vez con vez mientras el placer lo llenaba completamente y no solo física sino también emocionalmente.

 **Clasificación:** M

* * *

 **POST 9 P.M.**

Naruto siempre tenía las de perder. No lograba encontrar la forma de simplificar su vida tomando la decisión que más le gustaba y no la que parecía ser correcta.

Para él las noches en Konoha eran un suplicio sin fin. Los sentimientos encontrados que padecía, más allá de las 9 p.m., hora en que todos ya se habían retirado a sus hogares, se agolpaban en su interior vez con vez mientras el placer lo llenaba completamente y no solo física sino también emocionalmente.

Como ahora, que estaba en el suelo de su despacho, en la parte más alta, de la montaña más alta de Konoha. Ese lugar "sagrado" para sus habitantes, donde su amado Hokage se encargaba de velar por ellos y su pacífica vida.

Nada más lejos de la verdad, al menos pasadas las 9pm.

Los gemidos quedos inundaban el recinto y la temperatura era por mucho más elevada, adentro que fuera de este. Los movimientos y golpeteos, entre el suelo y algo más indescifrable, podían ser escuchados desde una distancia regular entre los pasillos externos. Felizmente nadie lo haría.

Y adentro... Dos cuerpos desnudos se encontraban en cruenta batalla por poseerse mutuamente, uno más que el otro. El azabache, boca arriba sosteniéndose del piso para intensificar el ingreso de un rubio sudoroso que saltaba sobre él a horcajadas. Con cada salto su entrada era profanada más profundamente volcando sobre ambos oleadas de placer incontenibles para su cerebro.

–Sa... Sasuke. Ah! Ah!

–Naruto...

–No... puedo... Ah! Mas!

Sasuke lo sostenía de su redondez trasera ayudándole a mitigar el cansancio que el movimiento le producía y, a su vez, para sentir con mayor descaro la presión de su miembro en la estrechez de su rubio amante. Mientras que éste paseaba sus manos por el pecho descubierto, sosteniéndose de su cuello y juntando sus labios de rato en rato en besos tan profundos como sus acometidas.

–Todavía no, Na... Ahh! Naruto...

Asiéndolo con toda la fuerza que pudo, aun dentro de él, se levantaron del suelo para colocarse sobre el escritorio, tirando en el proceso todo documento, pluma o carpeta que hubiese antes de ellos.

–Ahhhh... Sasuke... Más profundo...

–Hmp! Hmp! Hmp!

Con ambas manos libres, gracias a que se dejó implantar las célular de Hashirama a pedido de su "zorruno" amor, ahora era Sasuke quien le proporcionaba las caricias que tanto bien les hacían a ambos. Sin separarse, y manteniendo el ritmo del vaivén, Sasuke tomó el miembro endurecido y palpitante de Naruto, presionando la punta, con toda la intención de prolongar su agonía.

–Ah! Mmmm... Idiota... suéltame ahí.

Sabiéndose dueño hasta de su cuerpo, el azabache sonrió como solía hacerlo, al tiempo que bajaba ligeramente la intensidad de su acto, solo por puro capricho, solo para regalarse tan impresionante vista: Naruto jadeante, sudoroso, de mejillas arreboladas y azul mirar que brillaban de excitación y lo observaban con rabia. Su sonrisa se hizo ligeramente más pronunciada.

–Temeeee! Por qué... Te detienes... –el rubio hablaba cansado y tomando aire, pero sin dejar el lento movimiento de sus caderas– Aun no...

–No me he detenido... Mmmm... –Sasuke tampoco había detenido el embiste– Solo... Déjame tenerte así un momento... Dobe...

–Ahhhh... –un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando sintió que el empuje lento de Sasuke, lejos de apagar el fuego, intensificaba las sensaciones de ambos provocando el inmediato, y mayor engrosamiento, de su miembro en manos del azabache y del ajeno en su interior, presionando sus paredes y pronunciando la fricción haciendo que pierda el orden de sus pensamientos.

–Naruto... ¿de quién eres? Mmmm… –preguntó Sasuke mientras ralentizaba la salida y aceleraba el empuje torturando a ambas partes.

–Ah… Mmmm… –el rubio solo podía gemir y relamerse por el placer otorgado, pero aun sabiendo cuál era su respuesta, no se la diría. No podía aún.

–Responde –el azabache insistía. Sabía la respuesta, pero quería… ¡No! Necesitaba oírla de sus enrojecidos labios–.

–Calla, Sasuke… Mmmm… Ahhh… No es momento… –no había mejor momento pero si lo decía, su cordura se iría por la borda y haría lo que no podía hacer por ahora.

–¿Qué no…? No es momento… –Sasuke empezó a inundarse de ira y celos, provocando que su circulación se acelere y por ende el movimiento también.

–Sa… Sasuke… Ah! Ah! Ah! –los gemidos fueron acelerando junto con el crujir de la mesa, la cual se estaba empezando a salir del lugar asignado.

–Eres mío, Naruto… Ahh… Lo sabes… ¿Verdad? –cada palabra salía a la par que el empuje se volvía más potente.

El rubio solo atinó a inclinarse hacia adelante, atrapando la cintura de Sasuke con sus piernas, pegándose más y abrazándolo con fuerza de su cuello, atrayendo su rostro hacia él. Necesitaba callarlo con besos desenfrenados y mordidas profundas, quería su pasión pero esos celos lo volvían loco.

–Sasuke… Más… Más… Por favor… –suplicándole por un contacto mayor, que era física y lógicamente imposible, a menos que realizaran una fusión de cuerpos. Sin responder a su pregunta, quería hacerle saber cuan suyo era.

–Naruto… –susurrando su nombre, cayó en la cuenta que estaba siendo irracional, debía mantener la serenidad aun en estos momentos de locura.

–Solo hazlo, maldición! –espetó Naruto con una voz tan suplicante como lastimera, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza como si no quisiera dejar salir nada de ellos. Afianzando su abrazo a un límite insospechado, paseó sus manos y arañó su espalda blanca, de piel tan firme y anchas proporciones. Como amaba esa espalda.

Sasuke, lo sabía. Ninguno de los dos podía estar más seguros de sus sentimientos, pero aún más seguros de su deber. Respondió el abrazo del rubio cargándolo, haciéndolo subir y bajar sobre su miembro sintiendo cómo el de Naruto expelía el preludio de su orgasmo.

–Naruto... Ah! Ah! Mmm.. Naruto…

–Sasuke… dámelo… Ah! Ah! Hazlo… No, soporto mas…

No podía más. Teniendo a Naruto tan adentro, oyendo sus gemidos tan cerca y comprobando lo entregado que estaba, era imposible seguir soportando lo inminente.

En las siguientes y últimas estocadas pudo sentir vibrar al rubio, lo que hizo que su propio orgasmo llegara, derramándose dentro de él y recibiendo la semilla del rubio en su vientre.

Se abrazaron con fuerza mientras las sensaciones los embargaban, acompañando el clímax con un beso tan apasionado como efímero.

Sasuke, lo retuvo unos segundos más, para luego sentarlo nuevamente en el desacomodado escritorio de madera. Naruto intentando recuperar su respiración normal, observaba el apetecible cuerpo de su "compañero", maldiciendo la injusticia que vivían día con día.

Él lo amaba. Lo necesitaba, se pertenecían. ¿Por qué, entonces, tenían que hacer el amor a escondidas? Todos sabían que hubiera ido a buscar a Sasuke al mismo infierno, si es que lo que pasaron no se consideraba uno, como Orfeo. Si eso no les daba una pista de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, no sabía que más podía hacerlo.

Sasuke, lo observaba. Tenía la mirada perdida, el ceño fruncido y los ojos vidriosos. Pensaban de la misma forma, por eso ni siquiera le preguntó el motivo de su estado.

Habían intentado de todo para sacar su relación a la luz. Incluso, los dos se habían separado de las mujeres que tanto sentían por ellos. Y de hecho, ya conociendo sus sentimientos, fueron ellas quienes más los apoyaron.

Lo realmente doloroso fue cuando quisieron informar al consejo de ancianos. Sabían que eran unos malditos retrógrados pero no querían hacer mal las cosas.

"Imposible"

"Eres el Hokage"

"Los daimyos no lo aprobarán"

"Debes dar el ejemplo a tu pueblo"

"El ejemplo" ¡Bah! ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le daba a su pueblo, si no era capaz de defender su amor?

"Dejaré el puesto de Hokage", le dijo un día. Pero Sasuke solo salió por la puerta del despacho para no regresar en semanas.

Sabía que sería difícil, pero no supo que tanto hasta que tuvo que sopesar su responsabilidad civil con su responsabilidad emocional. El sueño de su vida siempre fue ser Hokage, ser reconocido y ayudar a su gente. Ahora esa meta, hecha realidad, le trastabillaba su actual sueño: estar con quien amaba.

Cuando Sasuke regreso de su lejanía, supo que no podía decir las cosas tan a la ligera. Dejar el puesto significaba que no podría seguir con los proyectos que ya tenían fecha de inicio, entre ellos el del barrio Uchiha, algo con lo que se había comprometido desde que supo la verdad. Y era más que un compromiso, era una promesa.

–Lo siento. –Sasuke suspiró y le tomó el rostro, levantándolo y acercándolo a sus labios.

–No tienes que disculparte, dobe. Es como debe ser y lo entiendo.

–Sasuke… No me rendiré. Volveré a insistir ante el Consejo –Naruto lo miró con seguridad. Esa mirada de seguridad que lo cautivaba, cuando sus azulejos le decían que aunque probablemente sería inútil, aún había posibilidad–. No quiero dejar las cosas como están, somos uno y quiero que lo acepten.

–Naruto, debes entender… ¡Yo lo entiendo! Eres el Hokage y te debes a ellos –le dijo estirando su brazo y la palma de su mano sana en dirección al ventanal de la oficina, desde donde se notaban los techos ajenos–. Y ellos aún no están listos para saber que su "señor" está siendo follado y menos por alguien como yo.

–Sasuke, eres un imbécil –le dijo el rubio mientras lo empujaba alejándolo de sí con una ligera sonrisa–. Se lo que haces, y no me gusta. Hacerme sonreír para cambiar el tema de conversación.

–No es verdad –aseguró el azabache.

–Lo es y no lo niegues–enfatizó el rubio mientras recogía las prendas de vestir regadas al momento de dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente, mientras ambos se vestían. Sabía que había logrado cambiar su mirada apesadumbrada, por una de divertido enojo. No podía hacer más, por ahora.

El también padecía y los maldecía, hasta era capaz de "desaparecerlos" solo por cómo habían hecho que Naruto derramara unas lágrimas de impotencia, el día que fue a hablar con ellos. Pero, le había asegurado que podrían superarlo mientras estuvieran juntos.

Aunque conociendo al rubio, sabía que no daría marcha atrás con su decisión. Solo esperaba que en algún momento la sociedad pudiera entenderlos y si no, se encargaría de que nadie se metiera con ellos, porque lo defendería hasta la muerte.

Por ahora solo podían llevar una vida oculta a los ojos de los demás, mientras tanto buscaba un "paraíso" para llevarlo lejos, cuando supiera que su deber con Konoha estaba cumplido.

–Debo irme, Naruto –dijo sin mirarlo, sabía lo que diría.

–¿Tan pronto? –ahí estaba, tan predecible.

–Nadie sabe ni debe saber que estuve aquí, aún no he terminado la misión que me diste –se acercó a su ya vestido "señor" para atraerlo de la cintura y hablarle con cariño y… deseo… un inagotable deseo de poseerlo–. Si volví fue porque tu "pájaro" me lo requirió de inmediato.

Naruto se sonrojó mirándolo seriamente. No sabía si lo decía por el alado mensajero que llevó la nota o la parte de su cuerpo que empezaba a despertar nuevamente. No importaba, era verdad, lo necesitaba de inmediato, pero las horas seguían avanzando y si descubrían que había abandonado el sitio de la misión, le traería problemas muy grandes y por ende a él, porque no sería capaz de aplicarle ningún castigo. Lo defendería hasta la muerte.

Besándose y tocándose posesivamente, por sobre sus prendas, dejaron sus respectivas marcas el uno al otro, y juntaron sus frentes para luego separarse con lentitud sin mirarse. Naruto le dio la espalda deseándole "buen viaje", mientras que Sasuke respondió con un "volveré pronto", para luego desaparecer en un jutsu espacio-tiempo que lo devolvería al lugar asignado.

–Lo sé –susurró el Hokage mirando hacia el ventanal, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, mientras su reflejo le enseñaba que había empezado a llover.

* * *

Y… terminé. Este si fue más corto, para mi gusto, pero quedó mucho más sad de lo que yo hubiera querido. Hasta a mí me hizo deprimirme un poquito. Pero bueno… podría decirse que esto es una especie de continuación de "Buscándote en sueños" pero no es necesariamente así. Igual, no es imprescindible pero si gustan leerlo no me quejaré :D

Saluditos y besos!


End file.
